As close-coupled contactless interface technology, a device having a close-coupled wireless communication interface utilizing magnetic field coupling between coils has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). FIG. 30 illustrates a configuration of a conventional device having a close-coupled wireless communication interface disclosed in Patent Literature 1. It is often difficult to establish wireless communication utilizing magnetic field coupling between coils unless the coils are close to each other and face each other.
In FIG. 30, a target system 912 includes a microcomputer 913 having coils 99 for a close-coupled wireless communication interface. On the other hand, a host device for debugging the target system 912 includes a host computer 91, a debugger 93 and a wireless communication interface IC 97 having coils 98 for a wireless communication interface. By being controlled by the host computer 91, the debugger 93 establishes data connection with the IC 97 and debugs the target system 912 through wireless communication established between the coils 98 and 99.
The IC 97 has three coils 98, and the microcomputer 913 has three coils 99. To the three coils, respective functions, such as a clock function, a signal transmission function and a signal reception function, are assigned. By appropriately setting a positional relation between the coils 99 and 98 so that the coils 99 and 98 can transmit/receive respective signals assigned thereto, data communication is established between the debugger 93 and the target system 912. That is to say, in order to establish close-coupled wireless communication, it is necessary that a coil included in the debugger 93 having the clock function and a coil included in the target system 912 having the clock function face each other, and a coil included in one of the debugger 93 and the target system 912 having the transmission function and a coil included in the other one of the debugger 93 and the target system 912 having the reception function face each other.